Fine
by AvengersIsLife
Summary: Freaked out, Insecure, Nervous, and Erratic. He told her that she'd be fine. Emphasis on she.


**Sorry for the mess of a story this is going to be, but I'm in a really melancholy mood, so I needed to write. Natasha's POV.**

* * *

Clint said that it would be okay. He never lies, at least not to me. He never has, and I thought he never would. I guess he was just playing me the whole time for what I was; a child.

He promised me. He said that it would be alright. I trusted him. I trusted that he would get us back safely. I believed him. I believed _in _him.

He told me that everything was fine. I laughed. Our definition of 'fine' is **F**reaked out, **I**nsecure, **N**ervous, and **E**rratic. Fine.

I should have known when I saw his reflection. I should have stopped him right then and asked him to tell me everything. I should have...

Instead I trusted him. I trusted him with every fiber of my being as the plane went down. I held him close. He held me close.

As we were falling, I should have read the signs. I should have noticed his pain. How tight his arms were around me. Instead I trusted. Just trusted.

Bullets cut through the air like knives, kicking up the dirt around us as we hit. We hit hard. The parachute had malfunction, so we just fell.

I knew then that this wasn't a normal mission. I knew then that one of us wouldn't make it out alive. I knew then what he had been planning all along. He had been planning on saving me.

What was I? A spy, nothing more, much less. I was a killer. A murderer. At one point I enjoyed watching people die. Why should I live?! What good am I?! I'm nothing. I'm, I'm... _nothing_, without him.

We hit. Hard. I had my breath knocked out of me, but Clint still had his arms around me like a vice. I felt a bullet find it's mark. My leg. I moaned in pain. I looked at Clint. He was still down. I shook him slightly, but he didn't wake up. I slapped his arm, and still got no response. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, telling myself now that it was going to be alright. It had to be.

The hostiles were moving in. I took aim and killed several. See? There I go again. Killing people.

I heard Clint cough behind me. I thought he was alright. Why wouldn't he be?

Just in case, I turned to take out a few more people who were coming up behind me. That's when I saw the blood. It was everywhere. Spreading. A stain so scarlet, I thought that I had finally been consumed by my ledger.

Clint was bleeding. Blood was spewing from his ears, mouth, and nose. I wavered. I kneeled down beside his paling face. He smiled through the blood. I reached for his hand.

"Natasha," he whispered. He coughed up some more of the red liquid. The warm, sticky drops sprayed my face.

The gunfire still rang in the back ground. The wind began to pick up. The roaring noise filled my ears, but I didn't care. I let that single tear fall down my face.

Clint scanned my face.

"Hey, Nat. Don't cry, sh, no. Please don't cry. If you cry, then I'll be afraid. If you cry, then I'll get worried."

I furiously wiped away the clear liquid that had made a streak in my grimy face. I looked away from him.

"We need a SHIELD medical team to our location. Now."

Silence.

"Hello? We need a SHIELD medic team. _Now."_

Silence.

I ripped out my ear com. It was still working, functional. I shouted into it.

"WE NEED A SHIELD MEDICAL TEAM ASAP. WE HAVE AN AGENT DOWN."

There was a burst of static.

"This is Agent Reynolds. What's your status?"

"We have an Agent down. Code name Hawkeye. He is severely injured. Major internal damage."

"Position?"

"Fifteen miles behind enemy lines. Agents Hawkeye and Romanoff. We need help immediately."

"I'm sorry, it says here that there is no extraction planned. There is no one at the ready to help you. It will be a while."

I had enough. I thew the com as hard and as far away as I could. I looked back at Clint. He still had his beautiful green grey eyes on me. He was the ever watchful hawk.

"Hey, Natasha? Do you remember that one time, when I first met you? You were wearing that green dress. I wanted to tell you that you looked beautiful, but Phil said not to fraternize with the mark. That was my favorite dress that you ever wore. Except for the one at Tony's party last year. The black mermaid? That, that had to be my favorite."

Clint paused to cough up more blood. I was using all of my strength not to cry. The ring of hostiles was closing in.

"When this is over, Nat, please, don't be sad. Okay? If you're sad, then I'll be upset. If you're sad, and something goes flying across the room, but you don't know who threw it, that's me in ghost form telling you to get over it, alright?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let out a laugh that released my salty tears. My body ached with wracking sobs. The tears stung as they rolled down my face. I noticed Clint was shedding a few of his own now. I shook my head.

"No, no, Clint, don't cry. Hey, it's going to be alright. You know why?"

Clint shook his head, and I smiled sweetly.

"It's because I love you."

Clint coughed in surprise. I wiped the blood specs away, then cradled his head in my arms.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that."

I laughed.

"Is it wrong that I'm mad that I didn't say it sooner?"

"No, because you should have. You should have, because I love you too Natasha."

That did it. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. He was still watching.

"Natasha, I'm scared. I'm scared of leaving without you, but you have to promise me something, alright? Okay?"

I nodded, taking the opportunity to clear my face of more tears, but they just kept coming.

"Natasha, promise me you won't follow? I don't want you to come. It's not your time yet."

I scanned his face, wondering how he knew that I was seconds away from ending both of our miserable lives. My gun was two inches away.

"Natasha, please. I love you. I do."

Clint's breath came in short gasps. My insides started to fall apart. I turned so that I was right above him.

"Clint? No. Please. Clint, stay with me. Clint. Stay with me. Please. Please! Don't leave me here! Clint, No! Don't, don't... Don't leave me. Clint... I love you. I love you. I love you so much. Please. Don't you dare... Clint..."

Clint looked up at me, but his ever watchful eyes were falling out of focus.

"Tasha? I love... you... Tasha..."

His head rolled, and his grip loosened. His eyes went blank. And just like that, my whole world fell apart.

* * *

The hostiles kept me in their custody for months. I wouldn't eat, so they would force feed me. I wouldn't sleep. I would't walk. I wouldn't breathe, but that wasn't my choice. They took all of my weapons away while I was stilling hugging onto Clint.

They tossed his body in the river near their camp. I watched my best friend float away. I said goodbye. For now.

My opportunity came after three months. The hostiles didn't seem to have a use for me anymore. I wasn't going to give up anything, and if they tortured me, I would than likely try to kill myself.

It was a firing squad. I was glad. I felt that that was the best way to go.

They blindfolded me, and binded my wrists. I heard them set up, and right before they pulled the trigger, I turned around. I had nothing left to fear.

* * *

I heard water running. The smell of pine filled my nose, and almost choked me up. I was reminded of Budapest. I fluttered open my eyes, and focused in on the figure above me. He was holding out his hand. He laughed when he saw my face.

"Nat, I thought I told you not to follow me."

* * *

**Sorry, really not good at writing mushy stuff. I prefer action packed battles, but for some reason I just felt compelled to write this. Sorry for how horrible it is.**


End file.
